


Tales Of The Starry Night

by Rowlange



Category: JinKook
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlange/pseuds/Rowlange
Summary: Set in modern-day South Korea in Seoul, the story focuses on young adults, the scientist of the enemy who escaped Kim Seokjin and the young merciless assassin Jeon Jungkook. Oblivious to each other's true identities, the two work together to protect Seoul from the mysterious leader of the black organization, who covets and attempts to release the evil life force hidden within the capital of South Korea by using his Parasites, tiny parasitic bots infused with negative energy to transform everyday citizens into mindless yet strong villainous beings.





	Tales Of The Starry Night

In this world, there is always something more than what meets the eye. A rank and pungent smell mixed with a tinge of sickening sweetness surrounds the room, and the part like how cadaverine and putrescine's smell thickens through the movements of the air. A mustier, moothball-like scent that some may describe as dimethyl disulfide and trisulfide with a foul, garlic-like odor with a subtle difference that is hard to pin down in various stages of decomposition and in various post mortem states. Freshly dead but intact they smell of meat disrupted by the smell of bowel, stomach and bladder content burned as they smell the same.

Decomposed they smell sweetly cheesy in an overpoweringly sickly, vomit-inducing way. The smell was distinct and overpowering about a quarter of a mile before the military reached the building. Once three bodies were found from the third floor's halls of the apartment complex, the smell almost drove men out of the building. A dead body seemingly lying in wait inside an overheated apartment complex for three days smelled very bad that Lieutenant Lee Bong-Chol had to hold his breath while moving forward along with his men, forcing themselves not to throw up during their mission.

They thought they could do this, thinking that it was only a nobody as they ignored the dead bodies. At least that's what they thought when they saw the body of a woman holding the cold and pale body of his little boy into her arms. Blood flowed, thick and sluggish, from a slash across her gut, spilling out a nest glistening grey snakes. The corpse was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. Most of the men turned away as their stomach heaved, nostrils filled with the smell of rotting meat. The Lieutenant spotted maggots, flecks of doughy white nestled within mangled flesh, feverishly squirming into hunks of gore. Without eyelids the milky blue eyes stared into the frozen sky while the lip-less mouth hung open.

The Lieutenant opened the door and nearly threw up on his first inhale as he checked room to room. The smell hanging in the hallway resembled rotten meat with a disturbing, alarming sweetly stench on top. The men behind his squad wanted to go down and look at the horror but managed only half of the staircase before turning back because the stench was so overpowering. He gestured his hand to signal his men to move forward, guns pointing towards the last door of the apartment complex. He gulped, thinking that if he'd die right after he turned the doorknob, he'd want to hold his wife one last time. But this was the last door, they just had to take the risk.

And then Bang!

The Lieutenant didn't even think clearly as he kicked the door wide open. All the men immediately entered through the dark large room, they could hear the sound of splashing liquids as soon as they stepped in with the sticky substance playing in action as they raised their boots up. The stench was way stronger in this last room, Lieutenant gestured as one of his men headed up to the switch. The men stared in horror as the lights were turned on, the gruesome sight of dead bodies piled like a single mountain, fresh blood gushing out which flowed so freely from the severed body parts now lay in pools around the corpses and soaked into the broken down cotton-like furniture. It smelled like an abattoir.

One of his men threw up, gripping on to his weakened stomach. The Lieutenant covered his mouth, whispering "Holy fuck" as he watched the young man sitting on top of the mountain of corpses, staring back at him with that bloodied full-mask that looked so innocent as it smiled back with that cartoonish look on its face as it looked down. His black clothing made it seem like he wasn't ever bloody as he fiddled his fingers with the dirty black gloves sticking and removing itself from its leather fabric. The sight gave trauma to his men as they watched the masked figure slowly look up to them, making Lieutenant Lee Bong-Chol wish he never signed up for this job.

"What took you so long?" questioned the young man, tilting his head slightly as the innocent look of his mask smiled back at the Lieutenant "I was getting bored. I killed the last guy a few hours ago, it made me regret doing that." the young man laughed ruefully. The Lieutenant trembled thinking that he kept one last guy alive for three whole days before he arrived to the scene, that said, he glanced at the hanging dead body against the dank bloody wall.

"I wish I had known you'd arrive this late," he spoke in a very calm tone "Why did it take so long for you to come and do your job, Lieutenant Lee? Do you wish to get killed along with your men that badly?" his voice started becoming sharper as the calmness faded into a more aggressive tone "Just like these stupid people who let parasites take over?!" then he started to laugh bitterly as he calmed his voice to a more cute manner as if he was talking to a puppy "You don't want that, right? Good boy, Lieutenant."

It was as if he was containing a satisfaction, expressed by the slightest curve at the mouth's corner and a youthful confidence worn in a light raise of the eyebrow above a quizzical joyful eye beneath that bloody mask. The Lieutenant was trembling, seemingly that if he spoke, he would die instantly. But for the sake of his job, he slowly and hesitantly opened his mouth "I have come to take you back to the headquarters, Jeon Jungkook..." he replied, stuttering over his words.

The masked man— identified as Jeon Jungkook jumped off of the mountain of corpses as he started walking calmly towards the Lieutenant. He held his breath as Jungkook stood right in front of him, he had thirty men behind him all armed with guns yet he felt threatened that he was at a loss of words for describing Jungkook. The latter seemed far more creepier up close as the Lieutenant stood, looking down at Jungkook who was only a few centimeters shorter than him.

"Next time, call me Agent GM" Jungkook's mask smiled back at the Lieutenant as he pressed the tip of his knife against his chest "It's for the Triple Threat code name to hide my identity, learn it" he then walked pass him, giving the Lieutenant a breathing room to calm down as the assassin walked by him, his knife placed in his pocket as he was approaching the elevator at the other side of the long hallway.

That was when he felt a slight pain on his legs, his eyes twitched as he dropped down on his knees, his pants pushing against the pool of blood as he felt the cold liquid touch his skin. The pain on his leg started to sting much more, making him glance to look at it. His skin was torn wide open, making his bone look exposed. It was a deep and clean straight cut on both his legs, he found himself bleeding severely while all the men stood in horror.

"Fuck..." he muttered his last words before his body started opening with deep cuts, bleeding through them before the Lieutenant fell lifeless and joined the corpse laying in front of him. "Oh, none of you heard my name, right?" Jungkook innocently questioned as he stopped right in front of the bloody elevator, both hands on his black jacket's pockets as he glanced "No? Okay. Because if you did, I'll have to kill you like Lieutenant Lee over there!" he playfully continued his sentence— then he whispered; "My identity is top secret."

Their jaws almost dropped wide open if it wasn't for the disgusting odor inside this apartment complex, the assassin wiped the blood on his gloves against the elevator door, spelling I Am Alive before he continued to talk "Drop your weapons and bring me some of your men to escort me back to the van if you want to live," Jungkook glanced as he already opened the elevator "Five of you can escort me, there's a reason why I didn't break this machine."

 

Prologue: Cries Of Desire

 

In the capital of South Korea, an appointed yet baronial, lofty high-rise building stood. A hotel. Each room beautifully decorated as it should, an elite fashion sense— Jungkook along with five men entered in silence within midnight as the hotel clerk led them to the hotel's top floor. The five men stopped right on their tracks as they immediately left back to their van, leaving the clerk alone with a murderer. She perfectly hid her fear as she led Jungkook in front of a large wooden door carved with beautiful and stylish designs.

The latter let her turn both doorknobs as she opened the two large wooden doors, stepping aside right away as Jungkook took a step inside. The place consisted of a darkened carpeted room which was curtained off. Jungkook found it palatial as he took a step inside even with his blood-drenched attire. "Sit down," said a man who stood right beside a desk as he was illuminated by the moonlight outside his window with the white curtain that seemed transparent.

The young assassin agreed as he took steps inside the room and glanced at the crimson red colored couch. It was beautiful, embroidered, and straight backed. It looked like the kind of sofa someone with a stick up their butt thought you should enjoy. It would be such a shame to drench it with blood, Jungkook tilted his head and grinned teasingly. But to him, it was all the more reason to rip it off and destroy it; but since he's facing his boss— Jungkook simply sat down and made himself comfortable despite the fact that the blood on his clothes started to stick on to the fabric.

"Oh, I forgot about the blood! Now this couch has been drenched, oh no!" Jungkook remarked mockingly as he took his mask off, placing it on the table as he let out a small chuckle "Well whatever, the sofa had certainly seen better days anyway."

The man groaned in irritation, the young man started moving his fingers up in the air like a musician at his cue "Music to my ears" he curved his lips to form a smile with his eyes closed. The man faced Jungkook, hands behind him as he was certainly a business man of some sort since he was well-mannered, straight and proper posture with a slicked back hair and a well-organized outfit making him look great even though it was a simple tuxedo with a red necktie. Speaking of red, Jungkook already seem like wanting to kill this man as he licked his lips in lust of blood.

The man is somewhat too tall for his build; were he a few inches shorter he would be all the more handsome for it— It was as if he stopped growing only to be stretched on one of those medieval racks a half-foot more. "Jeon Jungkook" he spoke, with a voice that has a husky drawl. "Yes, sir Kim Namjoon?" Jungkook teased smoothly, the baritone of his voice reverberating. A small smile played on his lips, it wasn't what he said though, his words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of his tones— luxurious and warm.

"Are you trying to mock me?" the man who was identified as Kim Namjoon had one eyebrow up, judging the young man sitting on his couch. "Whatever do you mean, sir?" replied Jungkook mockingly. He had that rich, silky tone. He speaks as if he controls the world, his experience seeping through. He would remind anyone of a stormy day— A nice one. Jungkook had his voice toned deep, making him sound more superior than Namjoon ever was. Clearly a sign of mockery, making Namjoon clench his fists as he holds back. 

"You killed innocent people in the process, your job was to save them. And I can't believe you killed Lieutenant Lee as well!" the tall man reached for the tightness on his forehead as he put on a more aggressive tone, losing his cool for a moment. Jungkook took off his gloves and placed his hands right behind his nape like a pillow as he arched his head back like a King "Oh, I can't believe it too" the latter mocked once again. The pressure made the tall man grit his teeth, slamming his hand strongly against his desk "Lieutenant Lee isn't someone you should mess with! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"With all due respect, he's the one who died, sir" Jungkook chuckled— just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for Namjoon who caught a glimpse of it. The corner of his mouth twitched into his cheek, Jungkook couldn't help but start laughing as he saw the other's shocked expression. Namjoon had no second thoughts, Jungkook truly is a man of no heart.

He pulled his tie gently to gather up some air, he breathed in and out before he threw the files on the glass table in front of Jungkook. The latter opened the files, glancing back at him as he whistled "I get that she's sexy and you want me to see it and compliment her but I don't really care about your new girlfriend from the one night stand you had yesterday, hyung" Jungkook laughed mockingly. Namjoon knew he didn't mean that, but it caused him to roll his eyes "She's not my girlfriend and I didn't go to a one night stand yesterday" Namjoon arranged his hair "And don't call me hyung, it's disgusting."

"Oh..." Jungkook nodded "So you had the one night stand the day before yesterday? Aye aye, hyung" replied Jungkook, eyes fixated at the photos with a clueless smile similar that of a child "So what do I do with this? Should I eat it?" he questioned innocently. Namjoon crossed his arms as he sat elegantly on the couch in front of Jungkook from the other side of the glass table, fingers interlocked as he sighed "Are you dumb or just stupid?"

"Maybe I should ask you that, hyung. Even if I pick an option there, the meaning is still the same. Hah!" Jungkook laughed as he mocked the genius Kim Namjoon without even letting him explain why he decided to use the same meaning for an option— eyes still staring at the photos "Hey hyung, they're connected. Look!" he pointed. Namjoon reached for the tightness on his forehead "Shut up, Jungkook. I don't want to know that" he replied, closing his eyes as he start massaging his temples.

"Wow, she's cheating on you."

"I thought I told you she's not my girlfriend" Namjoon sighed like a slight spring breeze, soft and gentle as he remembered that Jungkook had always been like this. First thing he's the mature Jeon Jungkook you know, and the next second, he's just the cheerful child with an alter ego. Finally getting into business "Clean up, you have blood everywhere" and that was the trigger that turned the young man serious. The silence caressed Namjoon's skin like a painful yet ticklish peck of a needle's tip, taking away his jagged edges as he watched the lifeless eyes from Jeon Jungkook, grinning at the photos in the folder.

"So..." Jungkook continued "Is she our next client?"

He was certainly inhuman, watching the young Jeon fiddle his fingers in complete awe turned Namjoon pale and dumbfounded before he could reply "No, she's supposedly going to be the next one the black organization will choose to experiment with parasites, Sooyeon Yi" Namjoon then continued his sentence— "It's either you protect or kill the suspect."

Jungkook let the corner of his lips slide upwards, letting his jaw drop gently as he let out a grin with his eyes opened wide "Some people say I'm evil, but I say I'm just wired differently. I could say it's for science, but that would be a lie. Others look at a cute little rabbit and see something they want to cuddle with, but I see something I can kill. I don't want to just kill it with a fatal blow— Instead, I want to see how long it can last while I disembowel it nice and slow."

Namjoon interlocked his fingers together, resting his chin on to his palm as he watched Jungkook go crazy about torture, even for just a small defenseless animal. He had always been with Jungkook, ever since Jungkook was taken in by the facility. There's a reason for his childish nature, a reason for his lust to kill, a reason for his alter ego, a reason why he's like this. Jeon Jungkook, he is certainly a heartless demon. Just watching him and hearing his voice right now had already caused Namjoon to sweat. Once Jungkook becomes like this, no one can ever stop him. No one. 

"I want to see the light go out in it's rodent eyes while I examine it's innards. I am nothing more than a visionary with a dream. And while I slowly pull out those tiny intestines, I guess I'll record it on my phone too so I can play it over and over to relive the moment as a simple stress reliever" the giggle built up inside Jungkook like so much water behind a dam, making his shoulders shake and his belly hurt. When it erupted from his mouth it sounded more like a braying donkey as Jungkook fought to breathe and stifle the tears. Namjoon could only silently watch as Jungkook started laughing, he was a true psychopath. He didn't even try to hide his true nature. 

Evil rubbed his hands together in that classic way villains do, Jungkook wasn't about to pretend to be anything other than what he was. "Well then..." Namjoon tried to hide the fact that he had been trembling all this time, keeping a cool expression on his face and hid his sweat back from this merciless killer. He then continued his sentence— "Are you game or bail?" Namjoon questioned the obvious. "Are you kidding me?" Jungkook arose from his seat, pulling the bloody mask and pushing it against his face just as he wore his bloody gloves "I'm game."

Just like a cobra seeking it's prey, wide eyes black as inky pools, dark shadows under sunken eyes, hardened features. He was a handsome man wearing an ugly expression. "She's coming tomorrow night at mid-hour, Octagon Club, 645 Nonhyeon-ro."

Jungkook turned, his back facing the sweaty man as he slowly moves out of the room. The sounds of the heels of his boots pushing against the carpeted floor. He turned the doorknob, slowly opening it as the sound of a creek followed "Got it" Jungkook smirked, closing the door shut. Whilst he slink in the shadows in soft soled shoes as Jungkook allows his footsteps to echo off the hallway announcing that he's headed out.

Arriving in front of the Octagon Club's entrance by the mid-hour of the next night of the full moon— Jungkook entered the loud bar, covering his nose as he smelled the alcohol thinking that the smell of the dead bodies were way more better and addicting than these lame liquor. As he got used to the smell, the young man slid his hands inside his black jacket's pockets and entered through the dance floor— it had only been a moment when women already noticed the handsome young man. The left side of his faint red lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on his god like face; casting a spell of lust to eyes that dare look his way.

Women approached him for a dance, but none of them was his target. Jungkook sat by the bartender's front with a glass of wine on his hand, eyeing the girls who were in the club. Just as usual, he held his most captivating smile every time he meets the eye of another woman with such a fragile heart— "Boram","Min-Sil", "Yoona", "Taeri", "Sumia", "Aerassi", "Jae-Eun", "Mi-Yeon"— No one in this club was named Sooyeon. Just like that, Jungkook was getting bored. He arched his head up like a King as he sat on the crimson red couch. Maybe he was just wasting his time, maybe it'll be worth it. 

All he knew was that he was ready to do his job. Maybe spill a lot of blood along with it, maybe a parasite already got her. Either way, Jungkook was just there to witness blood. The thought of it made him smirk, tugging one corner of his mouth upwards just before he licked his lips in blood lust. And since he was bored, the young Jeon decided to hop on and enter the dance floor. People staring at him, people ignoring him, people captivated by him. All these charms and Jungkook just wants to kill.

"Hey there," a woman approached the young Jeon. Her silver dress made in fine silk with her dirty dyed blonde hair down with braids, her eyes were the color of milk chocolate edged with a deep forest-green as she looked back at Jungkook with lust in her eyes "What's your name?" she started seductively circling her fingers against his chest. Jungkook smirked, pulling her by her waist and letting her sink against his body "Gung Jae-Hwa," replied the latter with a fake name "And you are?"

Of course, Jungkook really didn't want anything to do with this woman, it might just be another girl and not Sooyeon. But then again, it might be worth it. Jungkook leaned closer.

The woman forced herself into Jungkook's arms "Sooyeon Yi" she replied. Jungkook found his target immediately, he pulled her along gentlemanly and she followed like an obedient dog. "Cocktail and champagne, my treat" the young Jeon sat beside her, running his fingers down to her thighs. Sooyeon found herself a man, at least that's what she thought. Even before he touched she felt his hands and her lungs expanded with briny air. He knows that once he kissed her collarbone her resistance will crumble, it was game over for Sooyeon. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, her hands started to do his bidding.

"Why don't we take this to the back room?" Jungkook suggested, shifting his body to the side where he pushed his lips against her sensitive neck. Sooyeon let out a silent moan before the two of them arose from their seats and started walking towards the back room. "I'm not one to have a one-night stand with a man I just met. But I'll make an exception for you, Jae-Hwa" Sooyeon smiled, casting her seductive charms to the young Jeon. Sooyeon and Jungkook both lay on the beautiful bed, then he brushes her hair back from her shoulder and moved in so close she can feel his lean body pressed up against her. 

They both gazed in each others eyes longingly; not a word spoken by either of them. Jungkook was truly captivating that not even Sooyeon could describe him better. She was lost within the breathless paradise of his dreamy eyes and no sooner without any authority he clutched his hands unto her hips, leaning her in against his muscular body; as a result she was weakened by his gentle seductive touch. Jungkook was a master, a devil leading angels to bow before him in both lust and fear.

While pressing his body against Sooyeon's and continuing gazing within her eyes, he begun kissing her now frail neck which made her even weaker than before. He was menacing, but his gaze show otherwise. The devil's cruel intention was already a success as soon as Sooyeon had her hands gripping on to the bed sheets. He leans in to caress her cheeks, slow and gentle.

She lies completely petrified under Jungkook's command, her lips quivering while his hands corner both her sides. He's making her wait and Sooyeon can hardly bare it. She want his lips now, she want his kisses and he knows it. Her breathing hastens, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat undergoes an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as Jungkook's hand slithers toward her body, searching smoothly for the seam of her dress while his other hand was slowly grabbing a hold of his knife.

The door slammed wide open and armed men entered, pointing guns at Jungkook. The latter had his eyes snapped wide open as he backs off with his hands up in the air, he was set up. Sooyeon rushes away from Jungkook's side, hiding behind the tall man as Jungkook stares back at her from the corner of his eyes. Jungkook glared at the men around him, his eyes wandering around the room. With a smirk, she takes off her make up "It's game over, Agent GM."

"You're—" the sound of gunshot surrounds the room as soon as the woman ran back to her safety. Jungkook leaped to the closest man pulling his gun away and using him as a human shield before he proceeded to kill the rest with his pistol. The crowd continues dancing since the sounds were completely covered up by the loud music, giving Jungkook time to shoot the other men non-stop. Once again, the room was surrounded in crimson red and Jungkook was the only man standing. Jungkook gripped on to his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding from the only bullet that hit him. Jungkook breathed in and out calmly but the air just won't go in, like his lungs are surrounded by metal bands.

The bullet wound was deep into his stomach. He would have slaughtered every last one of them without even trying if it weren't for that hole. He was ice cold, bluish even. Instead of a neat reddened hole, it was oozing with dark congealing blood and the putrid smell was enough to initiate a gag reflex. The bullet wound was a mess, as if he'd been hit with two different kinds of weapon at once making Jungkook raise his hand to his mouth and then spied the brain matter on the fashionably off-white wall behind. There was the usual dark red hole that oozed thickly, but also hundreds of different tiny wounds— like shrapnel.

Blood soaked into Jungkook's sleeve, radiating outward. He stumbles against the wall, gasping for air as he takes in a huge lungful of oxygen. Next comes the rising panic, the dizzy feeling and the need to get low to the ground. He felt as if his lungs were slowly filling with water— as if there was just less space in them for the air. Jungkook slowly walked to the back door, leaning against the wall in support. Inflating them felt like pushing up a lead weight on his chest. He turned the doorknob, opening the door gently when a flash of light blinded his sights. He squinted, covering his eyes with one hand before he realizes guns pointed back at him. 

Perhaps it's the end, but he didn't want that. Jungkook shifted his body immediately before the bullets started flying towards him— he leaned for support while he ran, limping as the blood gushed out of his wound. He didn't hesitate to run over the bartender, hidden within the crowd and no one even noticed the blood on him. Bang! Armed men entered through the front and back door, he was surrounded. The crowd panicked after noticing the guns pointed at them, leaving Jungkook a chance to escape and slip through. He limped and ran to the basement of the bar, crawling to get himself to safety before he let himself fall into a manhole and into the sewer.

He could hear the screams from below, it wasn't safe. The young Jeon had to put up with it as the blood started flowing out of his fingers, leaving trails on the dirty greenish water below him. Jungkook found himself at the other side of the Octagon club's location still in Nonhyeon-ro, he was suffering. He climbed up into a deserted place, hiding himself in an alley before he proceeded to wear his mask in case someone finds him. "That woman..." Jungkook clenched his fists and groaned in pain.

"Stop! You can't, it's dangerous!"

A faint voice exclaimed, Jungkook took his strength to open his eyes once again. "Come on, just a drink, Jinnie. It won't kill me, I promise!" the other male pleaded mockingly as he grabbed onto the other's arms. The young man dressed in white screamed, but in a deserted area, no one could help him. Jungkook watched as the man struggled from the other's grasp. "This is a dangerous chemical substance, I know you'll use it against those poor people! It's not right, Lao, you need to stop this!"

The young Jeon coughed, slowly approaching them from the darkness without them noticing. He knelt down, pointing his pistol aimed at the grinning man. "One, two..." Jungkook pulled the trigger. The shocked eyes of the other male as the blood splattered all over him was priceless to Jungkook. He exhaled, he was relieved to kill someone at least one last time. The man glanced at Jungkook, the murderer of his friend wearing a bloody mask. Jungkook's surroundings were blurred, it was all so fuzzy and he could hear statics all over as if he was watching a distorted channel.

Though he just killed someone in front of him, the man remained stoic. His eyes were beautiful, golden but not the kind of shade that's easy to describe. It was almost like they were both brown and yellow at the same time, with blue creeping in around the edges as if it were trying to take over. His emotions were not easily hidden on his innocent face. His pain was evident in the crease of his lovely brow and the down-curve of his full pink lips. He blinked and the beauty was momentarily covered by the shield of his eyelashes; naturally long and soft looking— feminine compared to the rest of his well structured features.

They were a deep pool of restless gold, an ocean of hopeless grief. As Jungkook looked into his eyes he knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete. So beautiful it was like the stars themselves decided to rest behind the soft cushion of his lips. The flower be-speckled with dew in the thin light of dawn, a pristine beauty. He is painted in the most florescent colors. If the pallet God used to create him literally made Picasso shed a tear, then the Goddess of Beauty really did shine upon him. Jungkook's aesthetic senses came alive; he was struck by his beauty. The combination of shapes and colours were pleasing to his eyes. 

Jungkook was attracted to him with the kind of heavy trance that brings a butterfly to nectar. But his awe came to and end. Jungkook let his eyes slowly rest, the blur in his vision was taking over. "That mask... Hey!" the voice seeming like honey called out, the sweetness of the man's voice echoed in Jungkook's head. Perhaps he was already in heaven, Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle as he fell down the ground. In this state, he could feel the soft hands touch his and check his pulse. He felt numb and cold, but the gentle touch against his skin made him warm. The young assassin had his fill, closing his eyes as he takes one final glance at the man. 


End file.
